Angry Dancing
by Theif's girl
Summary: Steph is mad at her guys. She has a plan to get back at them. a babe story. oneshot


disclaimer-All charaters are Janet's. Sadly, plots mine though! Songs Shakira's too.

* * *

><p>If you ever have a crappy day and think, <em>this day couldn't get any worse,<em> just read about my life. I'll prove you wrong. My name is Stephanie Plum, and I love two very different men. That isn't the worst of it either; they are both Mr. Right and Mr. Wrong.

One's name is Joe Morelli, the Italian Stallion. If the name doesn't say it all he is movie-star handsome, he has a steady job, doesn't max out his plastic, and he hates salad. What more could you ask for? Steady job, amazing sex, all in a good looking' package? Well I like to think that I'm wonder women and he tries constantly to ground me when I try to fly.

He complains about my job and my friends. He tries to control every aspect of my life, and he has a temper to match mine. Not a good match there.

The other man is my personal Batman. Carlos Ricardo Manoso is best described as YUMMY! There just is no other way to describe him. He lets me fly, he helps me when I'm in trouble, he lends me his cars, and he has killed for me. But he can be an asshole, a jerk, and he loves me in his own way. What the hell does 'in my own way' mean? I mean come on, throw this woman a bone!

Anyway, I have decided that I don't need either one that I can fly on my own, with out them. My mother threw a fit when I told my family this, crying "Why me?" over and over. Then she began ranting about how Joe was my last chance at happiness.

When I left there I found both of them out side waiting, so I got my grandma to go out before me. Once she scared them away I hurried to my car and head off, not knowing where I was headed.

When I noticed my surroundings I found myself in the parking lot of a club with a plan forming in my mind. I walked into the club and went straight to the bar. I looked to the front a stage and found one. I looked it over and a small smile formed on my lips, perfect!

I got the bartenders attention and began discussing what I wanted to do. He was nodding along smiling and was soon leading me to the manager's office. He knocked on the door and when it opened explained I wanted to do something tonight then was of.

The manager was a handsome man, not nearly a sexy a Joe or Ranger but good looking none the less. "What is your idea?" he asked while he leaned forward on his large mahogany desk.

I looked at him with a smile and began explaining what I would like to do. He followed along, smiling all the time and muttering to himself in agreement.

An hour later I found myself behind the curtain while I waited for the stage manager to introduce me. "And now, for your entertainment, Trenton's own Bombshell Bounty Hunter!" he boomed on the mic.

That was my clue to walk out onto the stage. When I stepped up to the mic I heard and intake of breath, I smiled to myself, this was what I had been hoping for. "Now you all may have read the papers of how clumsy I am and how bad I am at my job. Whatever the papers say I will prove that I'm not clumsy. Now you may wonder how in the world I will prove this, and I'll tell you. It is actually quite easy." I felt smile forming on my lips; this was going to be way too easy! "I will be dancing with a partner, and if you read the papers you know that I have a relationship with two different men. But tonight I will dance with this lovely man right here. If there are any song requests let the kind bartender over there know." I was walking away from the mic when I thought of something. "One last thing, Joe and Ranger, I know your out there. You might want to think a little after tonight at where my loyalties lie." I smiled to the spot at the bar where they were and the both looked shocked.

My partner walked up to me, the first song came on and it had a fast tempo. I ground my hips into the guys and though _this is way too easy._ The more songs the more my partner would increase the intensity.

Finally Shakira's song _Hips Don't Lie_ came on and I was yanked out of my partner's arms. I was turned to face a very pained Ranger. We began moving in time to the music. The farther along in the dance we got the more intense the dancing got. At the finale note he dipped me down and kissed me passionately.

We were both breathing heavily and the lust in his eyes matched what I felt. After losing myself in those eyes for a while I panted out, "Now we know where my loyalties lye." He gave me his predatory grin a swept me off my feet for the rest of the night's dance, and other activities.

Hips Don't Lie- Shakira

Ladies up in here tonight  
>No fighting<br>(We got the refugees up in here)  
>No fighting<br>No fighting  
>Shakira, Shakira<p>

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She make a man want to speak Spanish<br>Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>(Shakira, Shakira)<p>

Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You make a woman go mad<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<p>

And I'm on tonight  
>You know my hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel it's right  
>All the attraction, the tension<br>Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey girl, I can see your body moving  
>And it's driving me crazy<br>And I didn't have the slightest idea  
>Until I saw you dancing<p>

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
>Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl<br>And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it  
>So you can keep on taking it<p>

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She make a man want to speak Spanish<br>Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>(Shakira, Shakira)<p>

Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You make a woman go mad<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<p>

I'm on tonight  
>You know my hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel you boy  
>Come on let's go, real slow<br>Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel it's right<br>All the attraction, the tension  
>Don't you see baby, this is perfection<br>( From: .net/read/s/shakira-lyrics/hips-don_ )  
>(Shakira, Shakira)<p>

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
>Half animal, half man<br>I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
>But you seem to have a plan<p>

My will and self-restraint  
>Have come to fail now, fail now<br>See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
>That's a bit too hard to explain<p>

Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dÃƒÂ a<br>Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dÃƒÂ a<p>

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She make a man want to speak Spanish<br>Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa  
>(Shakira, Shakira)<p>

Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You know you got me hypnotized<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<p>

SeÃƒÂ±orita, feel the conga  
>Let me see you move like you come from Colombia<p>

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
>Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi<p>

Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy  
>A refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country<br>I go back like when 'Pac carried crates  
>For Humpty Humpty we need a whole club dizzy<p>

Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
>Colombians and Haitians<br>I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
>[Incomprehensible]<br>No more do we snatch ropes  
>Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats<p>

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel you boy<br>Come on let's go, real slow  
>Baby, like this is perfecto<p>

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel it's right<br>The attraction, the tension  
>Baby, like this is perfection<p>

No fighting  
>No fighting<p>

* * *

><p>So what do ya think? Review pluz!<p> 


End file.
